2012 O Fim do Mundo
by harunoliliana
Summary: 21 de Dezembro de 2012 é a data marcada para o Fim do Mundo segundo o calendário Maia e segundo outras previsões feitas.
1. Chapter 1

2012 - O Fim do Mundo

Sumário : 21 de Dezembro de 2012 é a data marcada para o Fim do Mundo segundo o calendário Maia e segundo outras previsões feitas.

Nota da autora : Olá minha gente. Como já deu para reparar eu sou uma pessoa que gosta de coisas controversas ou com muita ficção cientifica como no caso da minha fic "New Hope" , mas esta está um pouco fora desse campo imaginativo, já que existe mesmo relatos, arquivos e provas de que o fim do mundo será no dia 21 de Dezembro de 2012. Vai ser lançado um filme " 2012" que irá relatar o possível final do mundo, que irá ser lançado no próximo ano, 2009. Estou ansiosa. Eu já tinha conhecimento desta profecia, só que nunca me passara pela cabeça algum dia a por na prática aqui. Pois bem, dentro do que sei e pesquisei sobre este tema tentarei fazer algo agradável.

Capitulo 1

Profecia Maia - A antiga civilização Maia, era muito ligada as estrelas, e nelas conseguiram criar o mais preciso e complexo calendário, ainda mais preciso que o nosso. Curiosamente o calendário Maia foi interrompido no dia 21 de Dezembro de 2012, data que previa o final do mundo. Os Maias utilizavam esse calendário, não só para saberem a quando das estações e eclipses , mas também como modo de profetizar, e não será de mais dizer que eles profetizaram que no dia 8 de Novembro de 1519 iria chegar o homem branco, que realmente acontecerá ( Hernan Cortez) e outros acontecimentos que se vieram a dar. O calendário Maia prevê que neste dia irá acontecer algo de muito grave que o mundo tal como conhecemos irá desaparecer. Nesta data sabe-se actualmente que durante o solstício de Dezembro, de 2012 a terra estará alinhada com o sol e com o centro da nossa galáxia, Via láctea, Sabe-se também que no centro da galáxia existe um buraco negro supermassivo. Baseados em Einstein e em alguma informação astronómica, há quem diga que o alinhamento levará a uma mudança do campo magnético terrestre que acontece periodicamente. Isto levará a Tsunamis , vulcões, terramotos e etc ...

Existem outras profecias de conceituados videntes em que muitas das suas profecias foram realizadas. Como no caso de Nostradamus e Mãe shipton. Ainda existentes mais profecias que incrivelmente proferem que o dia do final de todos os tempos será no dia 21 de Dezembro de 2012. Uma data cheia de controvérsia .

Trailer

_**A profecia está prestes a se concretizar **_

- Deus tenha pena de vocês, oh almas corruptas pelo Diabo, almas perdidas como carneiros do rebanho de Deus tentadas pelas ervas verdes e frescas do pecado. O dia do juízo final está próximo, não existirá pedra sobre pedra e a Humanidade irá se sucumbir há palavra de Deus.

_**As mudanças estão a acontecer **_

- Noticia de última hora, mais uma ocorrência de um Tsunami em Java . Estamos em directo do local com um dos nossos repórteres.

- A Mãe Natureza voltou a dar sinais de que está furiosa. É o segundo Tsunami a acontecer neste mes. O primeiro ocorreu na Índia e o segundo novamente em Java. Os cientistas dizem que é cientificamente impossível acontecer dois tsunamis num espaço de tempo de uma semana. 2 . É caso de dizer que o mundo está doido.

- Mas já se sabem quantas pessoas morreram? Existem estimativas para o prejuízo?

- Volto a repetir o que me disseram. Se existe o apocalipse, este sem dúvida está a começar. Palavras de um homem com os seus 100 anos que conseguiu escapar. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta. Ninguém quer fazer contas a isso, calcula-se que seja a pior catástrofe que alguma vez existiu.

_**O Apocalipse está prestes a ser presenciado **_

- Achei algo interessante para a nossa aula de hoje. A profecia Maia.

- Do que se trata?

- A profecia do fim do mundo, que será nem mais nem menos do que no dia 21 de Dezembro de 2012.

- Mas nós estamos a 17 de Dezembro de 2012.

- Exacto, por isso é que achei interessante para a nossa aula. Quero vos mostrar como uma simples profecia sem qualquer lógica pode levar á loucura a Humanidade.

_**Será mesmo loucura? **_

- O que estás a fazer?

- Algo não bate certo, esta profecia, parece tão real, e lógica, e não é só um mas vários a profetizar o mesmo.

- Não passam de videntes, que ganharam a vida a enganar as pessoas.

- Então chama-me louco, porque eu não irei desistir de encontrar a verdade.

_**21 de Dezembro de 2012**_

- O que raio é aquilo?

- Um Tsu...na..mi

- SAKURA FOGE

_**A sobrevivência começa **_

- Não existe por onde escapar, o mundo está todo ...

- shiiu , não podes desistir, não agora.

---

- Eu não quero morrer

---

- é preferível morrer hoje, porque o futuro ainda será mais ingrato.

---

- Eu não te vou deixar!

---

- Não existe um dia depois de amanhã Sasuke. Não existe.

- O amanhã poderá não existir nunca mais, mas o hoje existi, e esse hoje é uma bênção que não irei largar por nada deste mundo. O último dia da minha existência e provavelmente de todo o mundo, será hoje, e quero que seja passada com a pessoa que mais amo neste mundo. Porque eu vou ter uma eternidade para descansar por isso para quê tanta pressa?

Espero que gostem da minha nova fic.

^.^

Deixem reviews para eu ficar feliz ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

2012 - O Fim do Mundo

Sumário : 21 de Dezembro de 2012 é a data marcada para o Fim do Mundo segundo o calendário Maia e segundo outras previsões feitas.

Capitulo 2

Como seria se soubesse mos o dia preciso, a hora exacta e o dia em que a nossa vida seria tomada pelo anjo da morte? Como seria se a nossa voz de repente fosse apagada da face da terra? As imagens das pessoas que amávamos se transformassem em pó ? E se a vida se transforma-se num vazio?

Seria triste e doloroso? Nem haveria palavras que pudessem acalmar as lágrimas da alma nem sorriso que radia-se luz na escuridão do coração.

Mas e se posemos as coisas em outro ponto de vista ou melhor dizendo numa outra circunstancia em que a Humanidade estava inserida?

A Humanidade generalizou dois pensamento. " O Homem nunca irá ser extinto da face da terra" e " A terra nunca irá morrer". O que nos leva a querer isso é que a terra ainda é considerada um bebé na sua existência mas em relação a nós, todo se deve ao nosso pensamento de superioridade e ao nosso egoísmo. Achamos que o Homem foi a criação perfeita da Natureza. Mas aí está o engano, a Natureza criou o ser com a maior imperfeição do mundo e de toda a existência de terra, a imperfeição de " insatisfação" e o erro da "superioridade" .

Então imaginem o Humano com estes pensamentos ser deparado com uma possível data onde se refere ao fim do mundo. Nada de especial, pensaríamos que era mais um charlatão que não sabe o que diz e que pretende ser famoso e possuir dinheiro com a paranóia de outras pessoas. Porém se essa data fosse mencionada por muitos videntes, por muitas culturas que viveram muitos anos atrás, sem qualquer noção do que o futuro traria? Nesse caso a Humanidade ficaria com um pouco de medo mas não se deixaria abalar. Mas e se fosse comprovado? Ou melhor dizendo, e se quase na altura grupos de pessoas assustadas começassem a se manifestar a dizerem que o fim do mundo estaria próximo? Iria se gerar o pânico que levaria a Humanidade a perder a sua pose.

A perda da pose da Humanidade levaria á sua própria ruína.

----

- Deus tenha pena de vocês, oh almas corruptas pelo Diabo, almas perdidas como carneiros do rebanho de Deus tentadas pelas ervas verdes e frescas do pecado. O dia do juízo final está próximo, não existirá pedra sobre pedra e a Humanidade irá se sucumbir há palavra de Deus.

As pessoas passavam pelo velho senhor, um vagabundo a julgar pela sua aparência deplorável e pelo cartão onde estava sentado com um cão também ele vagabundo, um rafeiro magro onde a pele se encostava aos seus ossos, mostrando uma forma macabra de como existe miséria nas grandes cidades. O velho falava como se a sua vida dependesse dos seus avisos, apesar de ninguém o ouvir, porque ninguém o via, talvez devido á sociedade o ter renegado ou simplesmente as pessoas acharem que o que está na rua é lixo. Mas seria de esperar que ele se farta-se da reprovação do olhar das pessoas, da solidão que existia entre ele e as outras pessoas. Mas não, ele agarrava-se ao seu cão magro e ainda gritava mais alto e mais forte suava a sua convicção. Era como se teve-se a ler a bíblia que estava no seu colo.

Sasuke estava lá, olhando para o pobre Homem de longe, sereno e mesmo assim revoltado pela indiferença das pessoas. Ele estava com a sua mochila nas costas e sentado num banco de jardim, olhando sempre. Talvez esperando hora para se dirigir para algum lugar ou porque achava que se ele ouvisse ao menos um pouco das palavras do pobre Homem ele não se sentiria tão abandonado.

Sasuke era um simples estudante na área de História, era um aluno exemplar de boas notas, um rapaz que muita das vezes preferia andar de mão dada com a solidão e que o seu passatempo era estudar e ler livros, especialmente de história. Era o típico estudante colado aos livros porque não gostava da vida como a maior parte dos outros viviam. Era um rapaz bonito, mas que muita das vezes se escondia no meio de roupas que o desfavoreciam. Ele não tinha pais, pois eles tinham morrido, portanto o dinheiro que ele tinha era do trabalho que fazia depois das aulas. Era um rapaz simples que não gastava muito. Se queria livros para estudar ia á biblioteca o buscar, se quisesse roupa, comprava uma simples peça barata.

Olhou de relance para o relógio e viu que estava quase na hora, então se levantou e foi em direcção ao pobre homem, que quando viu que este se dirigia a este parou de falar e centrou sua atenção para este. Sasuke apenas deu um sorriso de canto, e foi ao bolço das calças e pegou numa pequena nota e deu ao Homem. O homem olhou para o gesto do rapaz emocionado.

Sasuke - Aceite. Não dá para grandes luxos, mas dá para o almoço e o jantar, se for uma simples sopa.

O homem olhava para Sasuke com um ar de felicidade. As lágrimas escorriam pela cara suja do Homem que pegara na nota com muito cuidado, como se fosse algo de muito valioso que se iria partir ao mínimo descuido.

- Deus o irá compensar pela sua bondade. Muito obrigado meu rapaz.

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça e tomou o seu caminho em direcção ás portas da universidade que estavam ainda mais á frente.

---

Sakura pegara num copo com suco de laranja e num prato com uma fatia de bolo de chocolate e sentara-se á pequena mesa que estava na cozinha. Ligara a televisão enquanto tomava o seu pequeno almoço.

- ...hoje em dia é impensável dizer que o aquecimento global não existe. Já foi tempo em que nós negligenciamos a situação da terra. Todos sabem que existe mas agora ninguém quer tomar responsabilidade.

Sakura ligara num canal onde estava a ser feita uma pequena entrevista a um homem que ela não sabia quem era ou o porque de ele estar a ser entrevistado. Apenas achara curioso o debate e se amarrara no assunto enquanto tomava o sue pequeno almoço bem devagar.

Apresentador – Mas o senhor acha que foi negligenciado o estado do planeta terra a um tempo atrás?

- Claro e afirmo com todas as palavras que a maior parte dos políticos tinham simulações de vários institutos científicos que comprovavam que se continuássemos nesse ritmo o futuro seria negro para todos nós. Mas acha que eles iriam ter isso em consideração? O dinheiro é o mais importante, e volto a citar, o dinheiro é o que faz girar o mundo.

Sakura desligou a televisão, com um sorriso amarelo, tudo porque ela achava um autentico cinismo aquele homem estar a falar de algo como aquilo, que qualquer criança poderia fazer, e para alem do mais ele falava de dinheiro como se ele não esteve-se a receber bem por aqueles minutos de entrevista. Ela até o aplaudiria se ele esteve-se lá sem querer nem um tostão, mas foi como ele dissera " o dinheiro é o mais importante"

Arrumou tudo para cima da banca de mármore e pegou na sua mala que só tinha apenas dois cadernos e um livro enorme. Pegara no seu telemóvel que estava a beira das chaves de casa e saíra pela porto fora caminhando em direcção á universidade.

Sakura digamos que não era uma menina popular , estava longe de o ser mas não porque os populares não queriam mas simplesmente porque ela não desejava aquela vida. Todo bem que existiam meninas muitos mais bonitas que ela, e que a sua testa grande nunca a ajudou muito a arranjar namorado. Ela lembrava-se de quando entrou para a puberdade, o quanto era um mundo ilusório. Ela fora arrastada no circulo popular, namorados e sem se aperceber entrou para o grupo "vaidade". Ela se odiava pela figura que fizera, ela não era assim, nunca fora, aquela não era a sua verdadeira personalidade. Então porque se transformou tanto? Era uma pergunta que se fazia todos os dias. Ela tinha sido popular, mas deixou disso quando descobrir que ela era mais que uma idiota vaidosa e sem objectivos na vida. Descobriu a sua vocação. Ser médica. Tinha inteligência para isso, porque não? Deixara aquela vida de falsidade e apostou no seu futuro, em 3 meses perdera a popularidade e se transformou na nerd da escola. Ao primeira prendia o seu cabelo atrás com dois paus de madeira mas depois decidiu o cortar. Fora um choque para os populares terem visto a sua mudança. Estava na Biblioteca todos os intervalos e estudava que nem uma louca, pouco saía , e só saía com a sua amiga Ino. Ino era popular, mas não dava na mesma escola que ela, apenas eram vizinhas e grandes amigas. Sakura nunca mais quis ser popular depois de descobrir o que era a verdadeira vida.

Com o tempo cresceu e tornou-se a melhor aluna e entrou para uma universidade simples, apesar de ter ganhado uma bolsa de estudo ela recusara para oferecer a uma rapariga que necessitava mais que ela. Todo porque, ela não conseguirá a bolsa e seus pais não tinham dinheiro para ela ir para universidade, ela era muito inteligente, porém Sakura tinha menos nervosismo e isso ajudava muito nos exames então ela ficara para trás. Sakura sabia que se pedisse ajuda á sua avó que ela lhe mandaria metade do dinheiro e ela ganharia outra metade trabalhando. Portanto doou a bolsa de medicina á rapariga.

Reviews

Oul-chan – Oi ^.^ interessante é e muito me apaixonei por ele quando vi ele no canal Descovery fiquei tão colada á televisão que só me apetecia a beijar. Ok exagero. Mas sim é um pouco difícil de lidar, mas eu gosto de desafios. Eu amo desafios. ^.^ . Sim claro que sei, existe um livro chinês que também fala disso, a Bíblia também fala nisso e muitos videntes também falam disso. Eu sei que existe muita coisas sobre isso , claro que até pode haver mais e eu posso não saber, mas se souber de mais, por favor me conto eu iria adorar saber. *_* . é engraçado que os alinhamentos de astros estão sempre interligados com algo mau, mas é muito interessante. Foi graças a isso que eu descobri que no centro da galáxia existia um buraco negro. Que engraçado. Ainda bem que está a ser sincera gosto disso numa pessoa, eu achei um tema interessante e decidi retrata-lo desta maneira porque achei que iria ficar bem., e em relação aos temas não serem bem aceites, acho que depende de cada um, á pessoas que gostam mais outras que gostam menos, mas claro que não podemos agradar a todos, e como se diz cá, nem mesmo deus conseguiu agradar a toda a gente. Eu pessoalmente fiz uma de ficção cientifica e até teve uma boa aderência em relação ao que em pensava. Foi uma agradável surpresa , pensei que se teve-se uma review era muito. Hum vou fazer questão de a procurar e ler, mas diga o nome dela. Eu gosto de história minha casa está cheia de livros sobre a história de Portugal e tenho um livro enorme cheia de acontecimentos históricos. Parece uma biblioteca. Bem existe muitas interpretações sobre os maias e entre outros que o mundo não vai acabar que é apenas uma interpretação fatela e mais simplificada. Mas minha querida eu só disse que o mundo tal e qual como conhecíamos ia acabar também pode ser interpretado de muitas maneiras ^.^ por isso, é só ver no que isto vai dar. Hahahah. Não precisa de desculpar eu gosto da sua maneira de pensar, e gostei do que disse. Isso é bom você ser fascinada por isso já pensou em ser antropóloga? Beijos fofos e espero que goste do novo capitulo.

DehBlackRose – Oi ^.^ Ainda bem que gostou , fiquei muito feliz por saber *.* Achei que como ia sair um filme sobre isso e como estamos a nos aproximar da data ia ser engraçado fazer algo assim. Engraçado -.- para quem acredita mesmo nisto é aterrorizador. Hahahah. Muito obrigado pelo sue apoio é muito importante para mim. n.n . Eu já tenho outra que também me disseram o mesmo de ser precisa e de ser diferente. Acho que devemos apostar em coisas novas e fora do vulgar, mas por acaso essa foi apreciada, e espero que esta seja de igual modo. Amei sua frase "vida longa ao sci-fi", amei. *.^ . Beijos fofos e espero que goste.

Shiva – OI ^.^. Bem só pelo título você ficou interessada? Wow *.* que bom (pulando de felicidade). Exactamente fala sobre o fim da civilização, o problema é que tem várias interpretações da mesma profecia. Pode ser mesmo o fim do mundo ( literalmente falando) ou simplesmente uma metáfora. Esperemos que seja a metáfora ainda quero viver muito mais. Eu disse que iria chegar aos 116 e agora estou condenada a viver menos. Não pode. Hahaha . E fiquei ainda mais feliz quando você achou lindo e ficou mais agarrada a ela. Isso +e bom. Beijos fofos espero que goste.

Elfen Malfoy – Oi ^.^ você de novo que alegria a ter de novo a ler uma fic minha *.* . Ainda bem que adorou a ideia, fico feliz por isso. E sim esse assunto deixa qualquer um arrepiado. Eu achei interessante quando o vi no Discovery, me agarrei a tv. Lol. Bem como eu disse anteriormente, pode ser literalmente ou morfologicamente, para não falar de várias interpretações que se obtêm. Mas não são só os maias a falar disso, existe um livro chinês vários videntes até na bíblia fala. Pois se quisermos saber basta esperar até esse dia. Lol. Beijos fofos e espero que goste.

Sayuky-chan – Oi minha querida. Espero que consiga manter ela prometendo até ao úlyimo minuto . hahaha. Muito obrigada por achar isso. *-* . Acho que sim, ou então estava num daquele dias "sim" em que todo sai bem. Hahahah. Não se preocupe que o sue erro já está bem esclarecido. Na verdade existe muitas teorias e muitas coisas que falam sobre os mais, mas a verdade é só uma, eles morreram antes de nós entendermos por completo sua civilização e ainda não chegamos ao dia portanto há que esperar e ver não acha? Sim eu vi esses filme foi incrível, eu tive o privilégio de o ver em cinema e foi ainda melhor . Filme para relembrar e assistir de novo. Obrigado pelas suas informações, fiquei a saber muitas mais coisas sobre eles graças a você minha querida^.^ está a ser a minha professora já viu?. Hahahah. Beijos enormes minha querida.

FullMetalAlch – Oi. Muito obrigado, pelo seu elogio ^.^ mas acho que escrevo normal , apenas há dias que as coisas saem melhor. Hahahah. Espero que goste deste novo capitulo. Beijos .


	3. Chapter 3

2012 O Fim do mundo

Questões de erros ortográficos : Bem , como a maior parte sabe eu vivo em Portugal e como tal eu escrevo português de Portugal e não português do Brasil. Tento estar num consenso mas é muito difícil. E como sei que este site é mais visitado por pessoas que vivem no Brasil eu digo que não se tratam de erros, apenas formas de escritas diferentes.

Nota da autora - Eu tentei ao máximo cumprir com as datas de postar capítulos, porém não me foi possível de todo, e não sei também quando poderei de novo postar. Porque eu vou ter exames nacionais a Biologia/Geologia e a Físico-Quimica , apesar de ser só em Junho eu tenho de começar a estudar muito cedo, porque só existe um intervalo de uma semana para um estudo mais aprofundado , com isso o meu tempo foi reduzido para escola , jantar , estudar , fazer trabalhos e relatórios e cama. Acho que neste momento não sei o que é ter descanso e uma boa noite de sono sem ter de sonhar com aulas. -.- sim é verdade já não tenho noites de sono muito boas e para não falar que estudar 7 disciplinas mata o cérebro de uma pessoa e leva toda a sua imaginação para o inferno. Obrigado pelo vosso apoio e por terem paciência.

Capitulo 3

Sakura Caminhava em direcção á sala K-12 no piso 3 do bloco A , onde iria iniciar o seu dia de aulas com Geologia , uma disciplina em que Kakashi era o professore. Kakashi era o típico sonho de professor, e não era por ser bonito ou por dar bola ás alunas, pelo contrário era respeitado e adorado porque era muito bom a explicar a matéria, tinha sempre um jeito divertido de dar a aula, havia sempre tempo para piadas e para o trabalho e claro era um professore muito directo, o que ele achava falava sem receio de retaliações. Sim, ele era o professore modelo para todos os alunos.

---

Naruto – Sasuke que se passa?

Naruto era amigo de infância de Sasuke e era o tipo de rapaz que as pessoas ignoravam e diziam que nunca ia dar em gente. Sim! Naruto era o típico rapaz problemático que só arranjava problemas e mais problemas. Naruto também não tinha pai nem mãe, porém ele foi adoptado por um tio, que o criara como um filho. Naruto era o típico rapaz que entre em conflito com filosofias de vida, e com a derradeira questão da religião. Ele afirma que não existe Deus ou melhor que não acredita em um ser divino que nos proteja. Porém é um bom rapaz que sonha vir a ser útil para a humanidade.

Sasuke – Rigorosamente nada .... o professor ainda não veio?

Naruto – Se queres que te diga não faço a mínima ideia onde ele está .... – olhando para o relógio – mas se ele não vier dentro de 5 minutos ele bate um novo recorde para atrasos.

Sasuke senta-se ao lado do seu amigo e vê que a sala até está bastante vazia para o costume. No momento que olha para a porta vê a entrar Sakura que identifica logo os dois rapazes e sobe uns pequenos degraus e senta-se ao lado de Sasuke.

Sakura – Bom dia rapazes – Sakura sorrira ternamente para os dois rapazes seus amigos.

Os dois cumprimentaram-na também com um enorme sorriso e eis que entre o professor Kakashi muito apreçado. Tinha uma cara de preocupado e como entrara de repente na sala os alunos ficaram surpresos e sem saber o que dizer. Kakashi larga a pasta de pele no chão fazendo um enorme barulho, abre a mesa da sua secretária e pega num comando. Aponta o comando para o cimo do quadro preto e começa a descer uma tela branca e quando esta já se encontrava toda para baixo Kakashi vira-se para os seus alunos.

Kakashi – Estejam atentos a isto.

Apontando o comando para o projectos da sala ele liga o projector e programa-o para o modo de televisão e mostra um canal.

Noticia de última hora, mais uma ocorrência de um Tsunami em Java . Estamos em directo do local com um dos nossos repórteres.

- A Mãe Natureza voltou a dar sinais de que está furiosa. É o segundo Tsunami a acontecer neste mes. O primeiro ocorreu na Índia e o segundo novamente em Java. Os cientistas dizem que é cientificamente impossível acontecer dois tsunamis num espaço de tempo de uma semana. 2 . É caso de dizer que o mundo está doido.

- Mas já se sabem quantas pessoas morreram? Existem estimativas para o prejuízo?

- Volto a repetir o que me disseram. Se existe o apocalipse, este sem dúvida está a começar. Palavras de um homem com os seus 100 anos que conseguiu escapar. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta. Ninguém quer fazer contas a isso, calcula-se que seja a pior catástrofe que alguma vez existiu.

Kakashi desliga o projector e volta-se para os seus alunos. A maior parte deles estava com uma cara de surpresa, outros com preocupação e outros totalmente chocados. Então Kakashi sentou-se em cima da sua secretária o olhando para a sua turma começa a falar.

Kakashi- Vocês alunos de geologia acham que isto é algo .. digamos ... habitual ou melhor dizendo algo que possa acontecer no parâmetro normal da ciência ou do conhecido pelo Homem?

- Professor ... isto nunca poderá ser inserido em parâmetros normais... o que nós vimos é algo irreal se não de outro mundo.

Kakashi – Então o que me queres dizer é que se não tivéssemos esta tecnologia de televisão e imagem a tempo real vocês não iriam acreditar nesta noticia?

Naruto – Claro que ninguém ia acreditar, um cientista ia dizer que era uma noticia enganosa para provocar pânico geral, quase como foi com aquela história da rádio onde foi narrada a história da guerra dos mundos e como não havia televisão, as pessoas tomaram aqueles relatos como verdade, onde instalou o caos, já que antigamente as pessoas só tinham aquele meio de comunicação, os militares foram para a rua as pessoas estavam armadas e por ai fora. Se só tivéssemos neste momento a rádio iria ser como esse episodio.

Kakashi – Então vocês concordam que este episódio é uma anomalia.

Sakura – Sem dúvida, mas também temos de pôr em causa que o mundo está em constante mudança, e por vezes pode ser subtil, lembre-se que em relação ao tempo de vida da terra nos somos apenas um mísero segundo do tempo dela e com esse mísero segundo o que podemos saber de concreto sobre normal ou anormal ?

Kakashi – Muito bem Sakura bom ponto de vista.

Sasuke – Para não falar que já foi provado que o planeta está a acelerar o seu processo de mudança , já que como podemos ver houve uma estimativa para o pequeno " corno de africa" onde está situada a Etiópia era para daqui a milhares de anos se dividir de africa porém está a se dividir a uma velocidade incrível mostrando uma enorme fenda que a cada no cresce mais e mais.

Kakashi – Exactamente. O que eu quero é vocês se dividem no grupo da religião e no grupo da ciência para me explicarem o porque disto á luz do vosso conhecimento e crença.

Naruto – Mas porque?

Kakashi – De uma maneira ou de outra a ciência e a religião andam de mãos dadas se não for pelas várias teorias que ambos possuem sobre certos acontecimentos e possíveis acontecimentos do futuro. Portanto defendam o que acreditam.

- Apocalipse.

Kakashi – Como?

- Apocalipse é uma teoria onde se engloba o anormal e as catástrofes. Antes disso o anti Cristo virá á terra e tentará as almas.

Naruto – Isso é uma estupidez. Onde está o anti Cristo e onde está essa tentação?

- Deus enviou á terra o seu filho para salvar a humanidade, porém ele morreu para nos dar paz, mas isso não aconteceu. Como ele veio nos princípios o filho do diabo está destinado a vir no final dos tempos. A tentação já está demasiado visível, e só um cego não quer ver. E muitos dizem que o Anti Cristo já veio.

Naruto – Que engraçado eu nunca vi.

- Jesus também não tinha asas nem era iluminado por uma luz e não deixava de ser filho de Deus. Portando o filho do Diabo não precisa necessariamente de vir com cornos no meio da testa e com uma calda para se dizer que é filho de quem é.

Obrigado Yakumo-san ou yuki-san e Sayuky-cahn este capitulo é dedicado a vocês e peço desculpas por não responder aos vossos reviews . Espero poder na próxima vez.

Espero que gostem ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

2012 O Fim do Mundo

Capitulo 4

Naruto olhara para a sua colega aborrecido com o que ela tinha respondido, ele também não esperava que o anti Cristo chega-se com cornos e uma calda, seria idiota por parte deste , decerto que não passaria despercebido.

Naruto – Também não falei isso. Mas se ele teve-se vindo saberíamos não é?

Naruto olhava para Sasuke e Sakura que apenas olharam para o lado para se esquivarem de falar o que quer que fosse. Dos três apenas Sakura acreditava em Deus, mas também não se metia em confusões de religião vs ciência, para ela aquilo não tinha qualquer cabimento , porque ela achava que eles eram como dois irmãos que apesar das lutas se completavam mutuamente. Como nenhuma das duas temáticas eram perfeitas tinha de se aprender que quando a ciência falha a religião tem uma explicação e está lá para preencher esse erro, e quando a religião falha está lá a ciência para a preencher. Simplesmente as pessoas tinham que entender isso, que nada era perfeito nem garantido que a fé é algo que aparecerá mesmo quando os factos desaparecerem. Sasuke era o típico rapaz que não dizia que sim nem que não. A posição dele era neutra, dizia apenas que deve de existir algo, mas não com muita convicção, mas não negava a sua existência, mas como não acreditava em deus a 100% as pessoas diziam que ele não acreditava. Agora Naruto, esse sim sem dúvida não acreditava na religião, nem que aparece-se uma pessoas com asas ele diria "isto é o anjo descrito na bíblia então sim existe deus", talvez tentaria a abordagem, "estão a pregar uma bela partida ou é simplesmente uma ilusão de óptica".

- Naruto então explica estes acontecimentos á luz da ciência, explica o que tem ocorrido á luz da ciência exacta que está a ser posta em causa neste preciso momento.

Todos olhavam para Naruto á espera que ele aceita-se o desafio proposto pela sua colega que estava em pulgas no mínimo para saber como é que ele se iria sair vitorioso daquela discussão. Naruto olhava para todos com um ar calmo e um sorriso de vitória, mas quem conhecia o Naruto bem, sabia que aquilo poderia significar também nada, mas como o Naruto era imprevisível podia se esperar todo dele.

Naruto - Bem, no caso da ciência isto pode ser explicado com uma anomalia , podendo ser algo nunca antes visto devido á nossa exploração exagerada dos recursos ou aquecimento global, ou então já existiu muito antes de nós cá estarmos e nunca termos notado tal acontecimento. O mundo está em constante evolução, coisas novas aparecem, coisas antigas voltam . Bem e claro que os cientistas não tardaram a explicar isso, e como a senhora sabe eu não tenho nenhum utensílio que me ajude a desmistificar este assunto e encontrar provas, mas ao contrario da religião, nós temos provas e factos, e claro vocês a penas a fé e um livro. Em que havemos de acreditar? No que vemos ou no que não vemos ? Ser ou não ser eis a questão.

Kakashi – Muito filosófico senhor Naruto, mas então como você diz temos de esperar pe3los cientistas não é verdade?

Naruto – Como sempre .

- Naruto não esperes por provas paupaveis, porque um dia elas tornamos em abismo e tudo o que conheces não passará de cinza de uma antiga civilização á qual chamaste casa.

Sakura – Por vezes aquela rapariga dá me medo – falando baixo para Sasuke

Sasuke – Bem , ela é fanática pela religião, nem sei como é que ela está neste curso.

Sakura – Bem visto .

Naruto apenas sorria vitoriosamente enquanto a outra jovem sorria também, mas não por vitoria talvez pela bela discussão de teorias que se formularam entre eles. Poucos se decidiram juntar á conversa mas também com a chegada tardia de Kakashi a aula só durou poucos minutos. E logo a campainha tocara, para assinalar o final daquela aula.

Naruto saiu extremamente contente da aula, tinha se comportado bem, tinha participado muito e vencido um debate. Podíamos dizer que voava de felicidade pelos corredores, acompanhado por Sasuke e Sakura que apenas se riam da cara de bobo que ela fazia.

Sasuke – Naruto por amor de Deus tira essa cara de estúpido até parece que ganhaste algum premio ou algo assim..

Naruto virando-se repentinamente para Sasuke – Caso o senhor Uchiha não saiba ninguém neste preciso momento me tirara esta cara de felicidade.

Tsunade – Naruto !

Naruto ao reconhecer de quem é a voz vira-se quase como um robô para a pessoa que chamava o seu nome, engolindo em seco quando comprovou que era a secretária da director.

Naruto – Boas senhora Tsunade – sorrindo forçadamente

Tsunade – Gostava de saber quem foi o infeliz que ontem a jogar bola no intervalo partiu o vidro da janela da sala A5 .

Naruto – Pois eu também gostava de saber , para poder lhe dar a conhecer hahaha – esfregando o cabelo

Sasuke – Ele não percebeu que era uma pergunta retórica pois não? E que ela já sabe. – aparte para Sakura mas sempre a olhar para Naruto e Tsunade.

Sakura – Não ele não percebeu 0.0

Vendo Naruto a ser arrastado pelo corredor pela super força de Tsunade.

Naruto – Pessoal guardem lugar para mim depois na hora de almoço, eu acho que não vou sair tão cedo....

Sasuke – Ele é mesmo um idiota chapado.

Sakura – Bom daqui a mais toca para a aula de Filosofia ...e depois é hora do almoço .

Sasuke – Pois ele não vai sair de lá tão cedo. Mas olha que afinal houve alguém que abalou o sorriso dele

Sakura sorrindo para ele – Poderá , estamos a falar da Tsunade a mulher mais bela e mortífera de toda a espécie

Sasuke – Pois tens razão.

Reviwes

Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san - Oi. Ainda bem que gostou é , este fic tem capítulos mais pequenos senão acabava mais rápido do que eu queria. Hahaha. Eu não sei, mas digamos que um dia ele vai ter que acabar ^.^ e quando existe uma grande pressão na terra a natureza ou extingue a espécie que está a causar mais estrago ou então apenas mata a maior parte, para conseguir se regenerar ... mas seja o que Deus quiser. Em 2012 a gente saberá ou da melhor maneira ou da pior maneira não é verdade? Agora não vamos ficar como o peru na véspera. Hahahah . Beijos querida

Uchiha Lily – Oi. Ainda bem que adorou esta fic ^.^ eu também adoro História mas a minha preferência é mais pela dos Egípcios e Romanos e o principio do Homem, os maias nunca estudei muito e por isso tive que me enformar ainda mais e procurar quem defendias estas teses. Sei que eram um povo muito desenvolvido para a sua altura e que o seu calendário até hoje é gabado. Nunca desista do seu sonho, siga acredite que consegue. Eu estarei a apoiar a 100% alias precisamos de pessoas com uma grande vontade para descobrir o passado ^.^ e sim pode me chamar de Tia ^.^ fico feliz. Beijos

Pietra-chan – Oi. Muito obrigado pela sua review ^.^ ainda bem que gosta, bem cá esyá o novo capitulo para você ler e gostar ainda mais. Beijos


	5. Chapter 5

2012 O Fim do Mundo

Capitulo 5

Os corredores do bloco C estavam inundados de alunos. Alguns colocavam os livros que já não eram necessários nos cacifos substituindo-os por outros que seriam utilizados nas próximas aulas. Outros estavam paradas a falar sobre os próximos encontros , uns namoravam e outros apenas tomavam o caminho dos corredores para chegarem a algum lugar. Mas no meio daquela confusão ainda havia alguns que conseguiam se sentar no chão gelado de mármore branco para poder fazer trabalhos de casa ou simplesmente desenhar algo para as aulas de artes. Tudo lá era digno de um local estudantil, as confusões, os professores a tentarem passar e a resmungarem por não haver maneira de chegarem as salas onde repousavam, pessoas com os seus livros a se prepararem para possíveis testes ou exames e entre outras.

Sasuke e Sakura tinham se decidido esquivar a confusão do intervalo e do aglomerado de pessoas nos corredores, e nada melhor de que irem já para a sala onde iriam ter Filosofia . Era normal alguns alunos ficarem dentro das salas onde iriam ter aulas, já que ás vezes os alunos gostavam de estudar em silencio e sem confusões e como a biblioteca ficava no último piso do Bloco A eles preferiram deixar abertas as salas para que os alunos desfrutassem e um local calmo e propicio ao estudo sem terem de se ausentar para longe do bloco ou sala onde iriam ter a próxima aula.

Sasuke estava sentado ao lado de Sakura e de vez em quando apanhava-se a olhar para a portadora dos olhos esmeralda que se sentava ao seu lado e que estava concentrada a ler o seu livro. Sasuke há muito que se via a ter essas atitudes para com ela, sempre que ela fazia algo, sempre que falava, sorria ou simplesmente estava calada ele prendia o seu olhar nela. Ele não podia negar que o que sentia por ela era amor, sempre se esquivava desse sentimento dizendo que era apenas amizade, ou que era apenas uma atracção. Ele odiava aquele sentimento, mas odiava tanto que chegava a ter vontade de partir tudo só porque sentia aquele sentimento. Ele odiava-o porque ele sofria em silêncio, ele sofria tanto nas noites em que estava sozinho em casa sem nada para fazer e a imagem dela vinha á sua cabeça, quando so seus pensamentos se voltavam em direcção a menina de cabelos rosa. Ele agora se martirizava por não ter descoberto mais cedo que aquele sentimento era amor, quando soube que ela o amava, ele sabia que ela já o tinha amado , ele tinha sabido através de uma conversa que ele apanhou ao entrar na sala entre ela e o Naruto. Mas não ligara a ela e tentava-se afastar dela. Com o tempo ela nunca mais falara do mesmo jeito e ele começou a notar que ele já não fazia parte do coração dela. Uma vez chegara a convidar Sakura para o cinema para ter a certeza se ela realmente já não o amava , e a resposta foi forte. " Não posso Sasuke, tenho de estudar para ter boas médias sabes que isso é demasiado importante, mais que uma saída ao cinema nesta altura".

Ele jurara que tinha ouvido o sue coração a partir naquele momento e foi ai que soube que aquele sentimento era amor. Ele odiava aquele sentimento. Talvez se fosse correspondido não odiaria, mas como não era… bem, ele odiava mesmo o amor.

Sakura – Passa-se algo Sasuke?

Sasuke fora retirado dos seus pensamentos quando viu que ela olhava para ele de uma maneira esquisita como se não entende-se o porque de ele estar perdido a olhar para ela.

Sasuke – Hn…. Nada, não se passa nada.

Sakura – Andas esquisito Sasuke. – voltando de novo a sua atenção par ao livro.

Sasuke – " Ela ainda não se apercebeu do que eu sinto por ela? Eu não posso continuar assim, eu tenho que lhe dizer ou dou em louco". – Sakura… eu queria te dizer que…

Sasuke termia sentia o seu sangue a ferver, sentia as suas faces a ficarem quentes e vermelhas. Sakura olhara para ele á espera que ele acaba-se a sua frase, mas estava a demorar e foi ai que deu o toque de entrada para a aula.

Sasuke - … amanhã eu e o Naruto vamos ao parque de diversões e era para te perguntar se querias ir também. – " seu idiota chapado, como é porque que você disse isso? Aff assim nunca mais ela saberá e quem sabe até ela possa sentir algo.. mas a quem é que você está enganando , ela não o ama isso só o fará sofrer mais.. porque raio eu estou a pensar nisto também?"

Sasuke ficara desiludido com o que falara. Os seus cabelos tapavam os seus olhos que mostravam tristeza, uma tristeza que dava um aperto no coração.

Sakura – Sasuke não precisa ficar assim, claro que eu vou, alias já não saiu á algum tempo com vocês.

A alegria voltara ao rosto de Sasuke, mas foi ai que ele se lembrou que não tinha combinado nada com o Naruto e se Sakura lhe disse-se algo ele talvez , ou melhora da maneira como ele era deitaria todo a perder.

Sasuke – Quem bom então amanhã de tarde?

Sakura – Sim claro, mal posso esperar por me divertir com vocês – dando uma ligeira cotovelada no braço do Sasuke fazendo este sorrir.

A conversa fora interrompida com a chegada de mais alunos da aula, e com a professora de Filosofia a senhora Konan. Ela sentara-se em cima da mesa a olhar os seus alunos se sentar nos respectivos lugares. Olhara para o lugar de Sasuke e Sakura e viu que faltava o seu aluno Naruto.

Konan – Sasuke , Sasuke onde está o menino Naruto? Decidiu faltar á minha aula hoje? – pegando num caderno para apontar a falta de Naruto

Sakura – Não senhora Konan simplesmente ele teve de estar na presença do Director. Nada mais que isso .

Sasuke – Ele deve estar quase a chegar e deve trazer uma justificação da secretária .

Konan ao ouvir o que eles diziam pousara o caderno sem ter apontado nada. Olhara para todos e com ar autoritário falara.

Konana – Só começarei a aula quando o menino Naruto aparecer. Como sabem odeio quando os meus alunos estão com o Director no meu horário de dar aula, isso é uma falta de respeito e não tolero isso, mas esta escola não tem respeito por nós os professores.

Konana cruzara os braços como forma de mostrar o desagrado. Todos conheciam Konan como a professora Sargento, ela não tolerava muita coisa e não havia ninguém que caísse nas graças dela, ela odiava os meninos espertos que se tentavam colar a ela dizendo palavras agradáveis para a escovar , odiava meninos problemáticos que faltassem ao respeito, odiava muito barulho, odiava atrasos, não tolerava faltas e não tolerava que enquanto ela explicava matérias os seus alunos estivessem na conversa. Amava origami , a dobragem de papel , era a sua paixão, e era muito boa nisso, costuma sempre trazer uma rosa de papel no seu cabelo como forma decorativa .Nos tempos livros ela é professora de origami num instituto de artes japonesas.

Passaram-se 10 minutos e os alunos começavam a morrer de tédio, porque o silêncio era horrível, nem uma mosca usava falar enquanto Konan estava calada e a olhar para todos eles, com um olhar penetrante e autoritário. Mas para salvação de muitos que estavam quase a passar pelas brasas e a dizer olá aos seus sonhos ouviu-se um bater de porta e a voz do loiro de olhos azuis a pedir autorização para entrar.

Naruto – Lamento senhora Konan – entregando um papel a esta que o leu com atenção.

Konan – Naruto faça o favor de se sentar para eu poder dar a aula.

Naruto correu para se sentar no lugar ao lado do Sasuke , que olhava para ele com cara de questão como se pergunta-se o que se passara. Mas Naruto apenas tocou 3 vezes com o dedo na mesa como se disse-se que falaria depois. Pequenos gestos que aqueles 3 sabiam o que significava.

Konan – Como já estamos perante a presença do Naruto podemos dar inicio a aula – pegando num monte de folhas e dando aos primeiros das mesas para passarem para os seus colegas de trás. – As folhas que sobrarem devem ser dadas no final da aula.

Todos estavam com as folhas nas mãos á espera que esta começa-se a falar do que se tratava, já que ninguém usava lhe perguntar sem antes ela explicar.

Konan - Achei algo interessante para a nossa aula de hoje. A profecia Maia.

- Do que se trata?

Konan - A profecia do fim do mundo, que será nem mais nem menos do que no dia 21 de Dezembro de 2012.

Naruto - Mas nós estamos a 17 de Dezembro de 2012.

Konan - Exacto, por isso é que achei interessante para a nossa aula. Quero vos mostrar como uma simples profecia sem qualquer lógica pode levar á loucura a Humanidade.

Sasuke – Ainda não vimos nada de louco a se passar , e as pessoas estão calmas, apesar de estar quase a chegar a data do tal " fim do mundo"

Konan – Verdade. Mas muita gente também não sabe que existe essa profecia e existe outros que simplesmente não acreditam. Existe um grande número de factores para ainda não haver a loucura que era de esperar, mas basta um – levantando um dedo – um simples factor acontecer para levar a essa loucura – começando a caminhar em direcção ao quadro – Basta uma simples pessoa – começando a escrever no quadro – que se lembre de simplesmente conjugar o factor de tragédias que está a acontecer com o seu conhecimento por esta profecia e apregoar como concreto , para um bando de pessoa seguirem esse caminho como verdade e começarem a gerar pânico que levará á loucura. – olhando para os seus alunos – o que acontecia se de repente numa rua vocês vissem uma pessoa a correr e a gritar com ar assustado? E passado pouco tempo vissem mais pessoas? Vocês continuariam a caminhar na mesma direcção a pensar " que pessoas mais doidas" ou fugiriam para onde elas estavam a fugir?

Todos os alunos começaram a pensar no que fariam. Konan ficara um pouco perplexa pelos seus alunos não conseguirem dizer espontaneamente o que fariam.

Konan – Oh meu deus do céu. – abanando a cabeça de forma negativa – isso devia ser uma reacção espontânea. Ou continuavam no vosso caminho ou fugiam.

- Eu fugia. Ás vezes quem sabe até que pode ser mesmo alguma coisa.

Um rapaz tímido disse do fundo da sala a sua resposta. Konan sorrio, o único aluno que respondeu logo após ela ter os repreendido.

Konan – Mais alguém, quer compartilhar a sua teoria? Alguém? – vendo que nenhum dos seus alunos iria compartilhar a sua opinião Konan avançara na aula. – O que quero que vocês façam é simples, quero que leiam essas folhas, e façam um trabalho…um trabalho que pode ser contra esta profecia ou a favor da profecia. Façam o que for preciso para me convencerem que o vosso ponto de vista é o melhor de todos. Os que conseguirem essa proeza terão a nota máxima e não precisaram de fazer teste.

Todos os alunos arregalaram os seus olhos sobre o que a professora tinha acabado de falar. Ela estava mesmo a dizer que quem tivesse a nota máxima no trabalho não precisava de fazer teste. Mas havia o senão, aquela professora era muito difícil de convencer, e acima de tudo ela nunca dera a ninguém um 20. Mas os alunos vidraram os seus pensamentos no que ela acabara de falar. Naruto já sonhava acordado com a possibilidade de não fazer teste mas o problema era esse, ele nunca levava a sério as coisas, e sempre que era necessário muito esforço para algo ele acabava-se por perder passado umas horas.

Konan - O trabalho terá de ser realizado até ao dia 19 , nem mais nem menos. Logo no principio da aula eles deveram cá estar em cima da minha mesa. Entendido?

- Professora porque não é no dia 22 ou 23? Assim dava mais tempo.

Todos concordavam com as palavras de uma rapariga que estava na frente. Todos eles balançavam a cabeça em forma positiva.

Konan – Imaginem que é mesmo verdade – com um sorriso cínico – eu não vos posso avaliar . Alias o mundo acabará.

Todos ficaram a olhar para a professora com um ar um pouco interrogativo. Ela ás vezes era estranha. Mas talvez aquilo foi uma pequena piada, um ponto cómico na sua aula que ninguém se apercebeu. O toque deu-se para salvação dos alunos que já estavam um pouco entediados graças a Konan. Levantaram-se com pressa arrumando até mesmo as folhas para a pasta de maneira bruta.

Sakura – Naruto eu aceitei ir com vocês para o parque de diversões. – dizia sorrindo

Naruto olhara para ela com cara estranha como se não soubesse do que se tratava. E ele não sabia mesmo do que se tratava. Ele olhara para Sasuke que estava atrapalhado e respondeu.

Naruto – Já nem me lembrava dessa saída. Nossa vai ser tão bom você ir com nós. Já há muito que não saiamos os 3 juntos.

Sasuke suspirar de alivio. O Naruto tinha se apercebido do que ele tentara fazer. Naruto apenas sorrira para Sasuke e pegara na sua pasta.

Naruto – Vamos almoçar, que eu estou morrendo de fome.

--- na cantina ----

Naruto – Como vamos fazer o trabalho se amanhã vamos ao parque de diversões?

Sasuke – Hm de manhã a gente acorda mais cedo e faz. Simples.

Sakura – Mas Naruto o trabalho não é em grupo ou a pares. – dizia Sakura bebendo um sumo de morango

Naruto – Pois. – encostando-se á cadeira – que seca, eu queria tanto fazer com vocês – biquinho

Sasuke – Isso não cola Naruto, cada um vai fazer o seu e em sua casa. – Sasuke cortara logo o naruto com ar reprovador. – Eu hoje não vou ás aulas de tarde. Também é só a de português e a essa eu já tenho boa nota. Vou trabalhar para esse trabalho. Preciso da nota da Konan. – Levantando-se

Sakura – Sabe que também vou optar por essa? Eu acho que é melhor me centrar nesse trabalho. Apesar de conseguir positiva aos seus testes, queria poder subir a média.

Naruto – Vão me deixar sozinhos? – levantando-se – já que é assim – continuando com biquinho – aff não vou ficar neste fim de mundo sozinho. Também me vou.

Sasuke – Você tem sempre que ser o carneirinho. Vai sempre atrás dos outros.

Naruto – Cala-te òó

------

Reviews

Uchiha Lily – OI ^.^ Coitado do Naruto mesmo. Ele foi arrastado pelos corredores que nem um pobre saco de batatas, hahaha . Fico feliz por ter gostado do capitulo ^.^ . Eu tb acho história incrível, e talvez seja por isso que muitas vezes me pergunto o porque de ter ido para Ciências e não História. Mas pronto. Lá foi para o que foi. Os Maias realmente eram muito avançados, aqueles sistemas de abastecimento de água para a cidade, aquelas maravilhosas construções que até hoje ficamos de boca aberta. Mas sem dúvida o que me prendeu mais foi o seu calendário. Como é que eles com aquela tecnologia que para o nosso tempo é extremamente inferior conseguiram visualizar tão bem o universo e prever tanta coisa? Incrível não acha? E achei interessante eles terem feito o calendário durar até e somente 21/12/2012. Eu tb queria ser assim tão inteligente ^.^. Não agradeça, eu acredito que os sonhos quando são alimentados pela esperança e pela força de vontade tem de se realizar. E acredito que com o seu gosto pela história você o consiga assim , num piscar de olhos. Mas claro você tem de estudar muito ^.^ Ainda vou ouvir falar muito de você *.* Beijos minha querida e obrigado por me acompanhar.

-----

Aviso : Esta Fic e a Fic New Hope acabaram este mês ^.^

Obrigado por me acompanharem ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

2012 – O Fim do Mundo

Capitulo 6

Sasuke tinha dormido mal depois do estudo para o trabalho de filosofia. Tanta coisa que batia certo. Tanta coisa que podia ser interpretada para os nossos dias. Tanta coisa que levava ele a acreditara que o fim estava próximo.

Sasuke – Será que estou a ficar paranóico?

Ele saíra da cama para ir em direcção ao banheiro onde iria tomar um duche rápido para ir ter com os seus amigos ao parque de diversões.

Ligara o chuveiro e se enfiara na água gélida para ver se acordava dos seus pensamentos. Mas continuava ali, no chuveiro levando com a água gelada em cima do seu corpo quente , deixando os seus pensamentos ainda a fugir mais da sua cabeça. Ele tinha de ir ter com os seus amigos, mas tinha medo que algo saísse da sua boca e parece-se algo de lunático. Ele sempre detestara aqueles que pregavam o fim dos tempos e agora se via na pele de um. Ele odiava aquilo tanto que o que fez para se libertar desse sentimento foi dar um muro bem forte no azulejo branco. Saíra com a mão vermelha de lá e foi se vestir. Estava 10 minutos atrasado, e isso já estava a fazer com que sue dia corresse mal.

Sasuke – Odeio chegar atrasado.

----

Naruto – olha o Sasuke! – Apontando para o outro lado da rua.

Sakura olhara para Sasuke e estranhara a sua cara. Ele costumava estar sempre sério, mas nunca daquela maneira. O que será que estava a acontecer.

Sasuke – Bom dia – meio seco

Naruto – Xi morreu alguém? – debochando

Sasuke - ….

Sakura – Passa-se algo?

Sasuke levantara a cabeça para encarar Sakura e um sorriso surgiu de sua boca. Um sorriso forçado mas mesmo assim um sorriso.

Sasuke – está tudo bem, vamos nos divertir. – pondo a mão no ombro de Sakura

Foi aí que Sasuke se lembrou.

Sasuke – " Se for mesmo o dia em que tudo acaba… ela vai morrer também" – olhando para Sakura com tristeza – " Ela vai… desaparecer deste mundo … "

Sakura apercebe-se que Sasuke está triste a olhar para ela, então ela deixa Naruto ir para um dos divertimentos que lá estava e arrasta Sasuke para um banco.

Sakura – Estás estranho… passou-se algo? Queres desabafar?

Sasuke – Eu estou bem a sério.

Sakura – Sasuke nós somos amigos podes contar o que quer que seja… eu estou aqui para te ajudar.

Sasuke – amigos – falara baixo

Sakura – Como? – se aproximando mais dele – não ouvi podes repetir?

Sasuke – Nada não.

Sakura- Já não confias em mim?

Sasuke – Promete-me que nunca vais partir… -abraçando-a forte

Sakura ficara surpresa. Ela nunca da vida tinha visto Sasuke abraçar assim alguém e ter uma reação daquelas. Foi ai que ela soube que ele não estava mesmo nada bem.

Sakura – Eu não vos vou deixar.. não vou sair daqui sem vocês. Calma Sasuke .

Sasuke quebrou o abraço para olhar para esta. Estava envergonhado com o que fizera mas Sakura logo lhe dera o apoio necessário.

Sakura – Sasuke não tem mal o que fizeste… todos nos temos recaídas, um dia tinha de ser a tua – abraçando-o – vais ver que tudo vai ficar bem. Eu estou aqui para ti , sempre que precisares estarei ao teu lado.

Hoje não poderei responder ás reviews desta fic, peço muita desculpa, mas queor que saibam que adoro ter o vosso apoio e que é muito importante para mim os meus leitores. Muito obrigado para quem me apoia.

Nota da autora : Meus caros leitores. Como já foi referido muitas vezes, as minhas ausências nas minha sfics, se devem á escola e aos testes. Muita vezes referi nos exames nacionais que iria ter este ano. Pois bem, começou as semanas de preparação para eles… apesar de estar de férias o meu tempo será todo investido nos exames, portanto irei-me afastar do site e das minhas fics até ao dia 20 ( talvez poste no dia 20) . Até lá desejo a todos felicidades e se precisarem de algo eu estarei contactável pelo mail Haruno_ se precisarem de algo já sabem é só falarem. Beijos até dia 20 se correr bem ^^ adoro-vos e nunca deixem de ser pessoas assim tão maravilhosas.


End file.
